Trust Me
by RachelNicole523
Summary: With the signing of a former TNA Knockout, WWE's Diva's Division is about to be turned upside down. Lzzy Hyde plans on taking the division back to where it was, and then some. Follow her journey and see where it leads her.
1. Chapter 1

Wrestling has always been something I had a passion for since a young age, hell it was in my blood. When I was 16 my brother got signed to WWE, I was always flying out or going to local shows when I could. By the time I was 18 I had been to over 100 shows. On my 18th birthday everything changed with my family. I had told my family that I wanted to train to be a wrestler. My parents said absolutely not, while my brother said I could never make and started to laugh at me. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut crying. At that moment I decided something that would change my life. I started packing the stuff that I knew I would want and need, deciding to leave the rest of my stuff behind. I waited in my room until after my brother had left and my parents went to bed. I grabbed my stuff and quietly made my way out of my room, downstairs, and out the door to where my baby was; a black 1969 Chevy Impala, and packed all my bags into it. I got into my car and started it up. There was one place I knew I could go and three people who I knew would help. They knew for a while I wanted to train, so they had offered to train me themselves. So I made my way from my former home to Cameron, North Carolina to see Matt Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas. Driving away I never once looked back.

That was 10 years ago. Matt, Jeff, and Amy trained me for 3 years before they allowed me to start wrestling in the Indy circuit. I made a name for myself very fast in the Indies, so much so that a year after I joined I got a call from TNA wanting to sign me. For six years I dominated the Knockouts division and took the title of Hardcore Knockout from Roxxi Laveaux. I ended my career with being a 7 time Knockouts Champion, a 3 time Knockouts Tag Team Champion, and one of the few women to have competed in the X-Division. I was happy I was leaving the company. Not only was I tired of wrestling the same women over and over again, but I was leaving a bad relationship behind. For four of the six years I was in a relationship with Nick Aldis, known to the world as Magnus. The first 2 years were great, but then it started going downhill, he became abusive. It was more mental abuse than physical. It came to a stop when Jeff, who I shared a brother/ sister relationship with, found out about it. He almost beat the crap out of Nick. That was the only bad thing about leaving TNA, leaving Jeff behind. Though I did live down the road from him, so I would see him whenever he was home.

"The first month after I had been gone from TNA was great. I was just wrestling a couple of Indy shows, but most of the time I spent with Beth and Ruby. The first day of the second month after I had left TNA I got a phone call from number I didn't recognize. I was hesitant to answer, but I'm glad that I did. The call was from Stephanie McMahon telling me that she had been watching me the whole time I was in TNA and since I had left there, WWE wanted to sign me. I told her to give me a month to talk about it and I would get back to her. She said that was fine. I saved the number she called from in my cellphone. The whole month I thought it over, even talking to Jeff and Amy, who I still kept in contact with too, about it. They both agreed that it would be good for me. So when the month was over, I called Stephanie back up and asked her when I could sign, but I had some things that needed to be agreed upon before I signed. She said that was fine and that she had some things she wanted to discuss with me too. She then told me that she wanted me to be at WWE Headquaters in Stamford in two days.

I found myself in Stamford two days later, sitting in a conference room with not only Stephanie, but Paul Levesque and Vince McMahon. We made some small talk before getting down to business. Stephanie then started by telling me that they had seen what I had done in TNA and that they wanted me to revive the Diva's division and give it a new life. They proceeded to tell me that they wanted to bring back the Women's Championship, but only the women who were willing to do more extreme matches would be able to be in the running for it. They also wanted to bring back the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship./p

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I told them I loved those ideas and I would be more than happy to help revive the dying division. Vince asked me what my demands that I had mentioned to Stephanie were. I told them that I wanted to keep my ringname the same, I wouldn't change how I dressed, dye my hair, or hide my tattoos. They agreed fully with all of them since they weren't that bad of demands. I also mentioned that I tend to adlib or not even go by the script just to get a real response from others. They thought it was fine considering they had seen my stuff, just as long as I kept the cussing to a minimum.

When it came time for me to sign the contract, I knew I had to come clean about who I was to them. See when I left home at 18, I changed my last name to Hyde so my family couldn't track me down. I knew that Stephanie, Paul, and Vince wouldn't recognize me from when I would wonder backstage at arenas since I had changed so much. The last time they saw me I had blonde hair, almost no figure, and no tattoos, well that could be seen. Now I had several tattoos, an awesome firgure, and bright red hair. I told them who I was, and explained what had happened when I was 18 and where I had went to. They were shocked to say the least. After that I signed my contract. Before I left though, I explained I wanted to revenge on my brother for what he had said to me. They were fine with it as long as I didn't injure him too badly. I agreed with that as long as I got to hurt him a little. I did ask them to keep who I was a secret. I didn't want anybody thinking I earned this just because of who my family was, and I didn't want my family to know it was me. They agreed as long as it came out at some point. After the meeting was over, I gave them all hugs and left.

My name is Lzzy Hyde and I just signed with WWE. And now I get the pleasure of making my brothers life a living hell.

* * *

A/N: I will be using the wrestlers real names in this. If you want to see what Lzzy looks like, her outfits, and all the other goodies, I have a link to my Polyvore account in my profile. I will also be having Youtube videos to go along with the wrestling moves I change the names of on the bottom of the Polyvore sets for you to see. The title of this fic is from the movie The Devil's Carnival. It will be on the profile set for Lzzy on Polyvore.

This is Beta'd by ChelleLew


	2. Chapter 2

I'm taking this down for a couple days. I'm gonna take the fic another way, almost everything will be the same, just some storyline stuff. It will be back up. And hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, but I just got a job so it may take me a bit.


End file.
